winx club story
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a story about what the winx club are doing after the 4 seasons form the tv show. they discover new powers and forms. roxy and andy start to date. new adventures are to be expected for the winx club. I DONT OWN ANYTHING, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED!.
1. the history and memories

Chapter 1: the history and memories

During the 4 years the winx club has known each other; it's filled with many adventures, battles, and memories. The best memory of all for them is spending time together including hanging out with their boyfriends. As they continue their lives on gardenia, to help humans believe that fairies exist, earth can be restored once again for fairies and humans to live in peace. Through their journey, they helped the major fairies of nature, the queen and snow to see the errors of their ways and show them how they can make earth a better place with out revenge.

A lot has happened; roxy found her mother who's the queen of all the major fairies. Prince Nabu [princess layla's fiancé] sacrifice his life to save the warrior fairies and the winx form the wrath of the wizards of the black circle. Layla was heartbroken; she ended up teaming with Nebula and the warrior fairies to get revenge on the wizards. She knew that Nabu is a very brave man; they have been together for almost a year. Then a surprise twist has happened, during the winx's performance at the fruity music bar Nabu has returned, Layla was so happy to see her sweetheart again and the future wedding shall go on as planned.

_**Bloom's point of view**_: Throughout the adventures I've had with my best friends; the best memory for me is finding my birth parents and reuniting with them once again. It was a bit hard to settle in being a princess and all. But I have all the advice I need form my sister Daphne. Also helping roxy discover that she's the last fairy on earth, giving her advice on being a fairy and the experiences she will face when danger comes. When I have best friends I know I can always count on them to help me, without them I don't know what I'll do. Meeting sky king of erakleon is truly the best. He's so kind, sweet, loving, funny and a gentleman. For all of the winx and me we have been together with our boyfriends for almost a year. It's so amazing to be love, and coolest part of all is starting a band with my friends.

_**Musa's point of view: **_Starting a band is awesome, I play lead guitar and sing, techna is on piano, flora is on bass, layla on drums, bloom is the lead singer, and Stella plays guitar as well. Our boyfriends are so amazed, they fully support us. My best memory of all the adventures we had is becoming believix fairies, using our special gifts to help the major fairies and starting our own business love and pet shop.

_**Stella's point of view: **_Being a princess of solaria is the best. The whole band thing was musa's idea but we all love it, it's the best experience ever. Let's see best memory I would have, is spending time with my best friends. They keep me grounded and less self-centered, ha-ha-ha I'm not going to lie I can be self-centered sometimes. I love shopping the uniforms that we wear for work at the love and pet shop was my idea as the "shopping queen" I know what's in style and it's truly the best even hanging out with my special guy Brandon.

_**Techna's point of view:**_I'm the technology type in the group I helped set up the online store for the love and pet shop. Being in a band is fun, especially when it's you and your friends that doing it. My boyfriend Timmy and I have a lot in common even technology. It was pretty cool using my sphoix powers, when we battled the major fairy of nature it was the perfect time use it. My sphoix power is superior order.

_**Flora's point of view:**_ Each of us has a special power. Bloom has the power of the dragon fire, musa's powers are music, Stella's power is the sun, techna's is technology, layla's powers is fluid and mine powers are nature. The newest fairy roxy, her powers are animals. She's the fairy for animals. My favorite memories are meeting my boyfriend heila, meeting my best friends on the 1st day of school and being a believix fairy.

_**Layla's point of view: **_I'm the princess of Andros; I'm engaged to my fiancé prince nabu of Andros. My favorite memory is spending time with nabu, hanging out with my friends working at love and pet shop and being in a band is totally awesome. But I'm super excited about my wedding.

_**Roxy's point of view: **_When I found out that I was the last fairy on earth, I couldn't believe it. At first I was just an ordinary girl and now I'm a fairy. Weeks later I have found my mother she's the queen of the major fairies which means I'm a princess. It's so cool that I have found my mother. Being the fairy of animals is pretty cool; I can communicate with any animal, share their feelings. My new friends the winx club have helped me see that.


	2. Another day in gardenia

Chapter 2: Another day in gardenia

It's a beautiful day in gardenia, as the winx club work at the love and pet shop. it's a busy day, so they work twice as hard to help each customer. Andy [bloom's ex-boyfriend] starts to develop feelings for roxy. Since the whole world knows that fairies exist the paparazzi wants to get inside look on there new fairy forms, powers, the magic denmention and seeing them in action.

"hi bloom, it's nice to see you again." said Andy as bloom was on her break. "oh hi Andy, what brings you here? are you interested in buying a fairy pet?" asked bloom in a nice tone. "actually not today, um I was wondering if I could talk to you about your friend roxy." said Andy in a friendly tone.

"roxy? what about her?" bloom was a bit confused. "I like roxy, as a girlfriend. I know she doesn't know me that well but I'm willing to get to know her. I hope that's not going to be a problem, since you are in a relationship with sky." Andy said as he explained.

"I think that's great you want to be with roxy. she's a bit lonely sometimes when we all busy. And trust me it wont be a problem at all" bloom said with a surprised and happy tone. Andy was totally excited, he wonders if roxy will feel the same way and soon get her parent's blessing. Roxy comes by the shop for a part time job so she can be closer to her friends. "hey guys" roxy said in a cheerful tone as she walked in with her dog artu. "roxy, I'm Andy. I'm sure bloom has mentioned me to you." said Andy in a polite tone. "oh yes, I've seen you play at the fruity music bar where I work." said roxy as she smiles and sort of blushes.

"cool. Listen I was wondering if you want to hang out Friday at 5:00pm. Maybe catch a movie?" Andy asked. Roxy was so happy that Andy asked her out on a date. But wonders if bloom is ok with her dating her ex-boyfriend. "sure I would love too. Is bloom ok with us dating?" said Roxy. "oh yea, I talked about with her. she's cool with it." said Andy. Roxy smiles, Stella over hears this and tells the others.

"hey guys head-mistress faragonda is on the computer" said techna. the girls plus Andy go over to techna to see her. "hello winx and roxy." head-mistress faragonda said. "hi head-mistress" they all said. "I have a very important mission that will require roxy and the specialists to help you" the head-mistress said.

"mission? is about the wizards of the black circle?" asked roxy. "no, but you will have to deal with them soon. anyway the new mission is helping a princess of the sea. you will go beyond believix and your special gifts your new forms are mermaidix" miss faragonda said.

the girls were so amazed. But roxy is new to this so she'll ride with the specialists. Andy wants to come as well, but he can't interfere with the mission. if they need help they will tell him. the girls go to the apartment where the specialists live in and tell them what faragonda said.

"its going to be so much fun that you are coming along Andy" said roxy. "yea, its going to be cool, see you and your friends in action". bloom and the others thought she was going to be jealous but she's not Andy and roxy remind her of herself and sky.

Brandon here's someone at the door he looks and it's the winx. "hello girls, what brings you here?" said Timmy. "well, it's another mission but head mistress faragonda said that it requires you boys and roxy." said bloom. "and guess what roxy and Andy are officially dating!" said Stella with excitement. "cool, congratulations roxy and Andy" said sky with happy tone. he's also happy because Andy will no longer flirt with bloom anymore.

"so who's this princess of the sea, and why does she need our help?" said Riven "we don't know yet, the book says here that the princess will reveal herself only to mermaids. in order to transform to mermaidix we need to do some training." said flora.

"well then ladies time for you to train to be mermaids" said nabu. "how are we going to do that?" asked Stella. "we set up an obstacle course to test your swimming abilities, holding your breaths, and battling creatures of the sea." said Timmy. "wow that looks so cool, I can't wait to get started" said Layla excitedly. "hold on don't we need to stretch first. Last thing I would want is to have cramps." said roxy. "roxy is right, lets stretch girls." said bloom. The girls stretch out wearing there swim suits since the obstacle course is in the pool. They each go one by one as roxy stays on the side lines with Andy cheering on her friends.

Each girl successfully achieve the obstacle. So the next test is to try using there powers under water, this helps because with mermaidix they need to be able to use their powers. it maybe hard for them but with trust, believing, and it encouragement they can do it.

Musa, Stella, Flora, Layla, and Techna successfully did by saying there powers in there minds. Now its Blooms turn, her powers are fire that evaporated by water. The others think its impossible to do it, But if she can channel her powers to the target she will be able to do the same in her mermaidix form.

Bloom took some deep breaths went under water and used her powers. At first there was no flames about a minute later bloom slashes the target with her flames. Everyone was amazed and happy for bloom. They all spend the day training and having fun. starting tomorrow is there mission to help the princess of the sea.


End file.
